If love come's in your side
by Risa94
Summary: Mikoto dan Asou,sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai apa sekedar teman akrab saja?  aku hrp ini bs menjawab pertanyaan para readers.  please RnR :  aku msh baru disini,yoroshiku!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari di sebuah SMA,seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berjalan menuju -hari seperti biasa,begitu pikirnya.

"Miko-chan!pagi!"teriak seseorang pada gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Ooh,Tsukamoto,pagi…"Balasnya yang berada di depan rak sepatunya

"Eri-chan sama Akira-chan belum datang?"

"Kayaknya belum…"

Ketika mereka hendak berjalan,tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok melewati mereka berdua.

"Itu Karasuma!"kata Tenma dengan wajah riang. "Miko-chan!nanti kususul di kelas ya!aku pergi dulu!"

Tenma berjalan mengejar sosok laki-laki bernama Karasuma itu.

"Tsukamoto…" bisiknya sambil memandang jauh Tenma. "enak ya bisa jatuh cinta seperti itu,walau cintanya sepihak tapi dia tetap denganku…"gumam Mikoto.

"Lain denganku yang sudah dicampakan,begitu kan maksudmu?"kata seorang perempuan yang berada di belakangnya.

Refleks,Mikoto langsung berbalik.

"Ta…takano!"

"Hai…"sapanya datar.

"Se…sejak kapan kamu ada disini?"tanya Mikoto terkejut.

"Sejak Tenma mengejar Karasuma."

"U…uuuh…kenapa diam saja?"

"Lalu,apa kau tak mencari cinta yang baru setelah kau dicampakkan?"Akira tak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dan mengubah pembicaraan.

"I…itu…"

"Masih ada Hanai kok,walau dia suka pada Yakumo…"

"Ke…kenapa harus Hanai?"tanya Mikoto lebih kaget lagi.

"Atau dengan Asou saja,kulihat kalian sering jalan bersama…"

"A…Asou?ti…tidak!kami tak seakrab itu!"sangkalnya.

Takut diberi banyak pertanyaan oleh Akira,Mikoto langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Setibanya di kelas 2-C,dia menaruh tas di kusut,entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu memandang jendela luar sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hoi,Suoh!"

Mikoto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hanai,ada apa?"tanyanya ketika melihat laki-laki berkacamata itu sudah berdiridi sampingnya.

"Ada apa?sepertinya kau sakit?kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"….."Mikoto berpikir teman sejak kecilnya ini tahu segalanya tentang dia tahu kalau Mikoto sedang tidak semangat.

"Aku tak apa-apa…"jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan,kau pergi ke UKS aku beritahu pada guru yang mengajar."

"Sudahlah,aku tidak apa-apa berlebihan Hanai."

"Iya…iya…Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku."

Hanai pun meninggalkan Mikoto.

"….dasar,Hanai…"

Memang saat ini kepala Mikoto sedang gara-gara dia begadang semalaman atau karena dia memang tidak enak jelas,wajah Mikoto pucat seperti kecapekan.

Pelajaran ,kelas 2-C akan bermain permainan kelompok terdiri dari 5 seperti biasa,Tenma masih mengejar Karasuma dan mengajaknya untuk satu satu kelompok dengan Harima,hanya Mikoto dan Akira yang belum mencari kelompok.

"Bagaimana,Takano…kita minta satu kelompok dengan siapa?"tanya Mikoto.

Belum sempat menjawab (lebih tepatnya akira memang tak mau menjawab) kelompok Asou datang.

"Suoh,Takano,bagaimana kalau sekelompok dengan kami?"tawarnya.

"Boleh juga…"jawab Mikoto."Takano?"

"Ya,tidak masalah."Jawab Akira datar.

Pertandingan babak pertama,grup Harima melawan grup saja dimenangkan oleh grup kedua,grup Mai melawan grup Karasuma,dimenangkan oleh babak ketiga,grup Asou melawan grup Imadori.

"Game,start!"kata guru mata pelajaran olahraga sambil meniup peluit.

Asou membawa bola,menggiringnya ke sisi ada Shigeo yang siap menerima operan dari Asou.

"Umezu!pass!" Asou melempar operannya ke Shigeo.

Shigeo membawa bolanya,tetapi berhasil direbut oleh Imadori.

"Kau masih kalah dengan Jordan-ku!"katanya pada Shigeo yang membuat kebingungan.

"Suoh!rebut bolanya dari Imadori!"teriak Asou.

Imadori menggiring bolanya ke Mikoto,Mikoto bersiap merebut bola dari disangka Imadori malah melepas tangannya (yang ingin memegang dada Mikoto),Mikoto langsung mengambil bola dari tangan Imadori.

"D-cup…"gumamnya seperti orang bodoh.

Mikoto menuju ring dan mencetak angka.

"Yes!"katanya gembira.

"Bagus Suoh!pertahankan."sambil menepuk tangan Mikoto.

Yang dirasakan bukan keberhasilannya akan mencetak angka,tapi perasaan ketika Asou berkata di dekatnya.

Tapi Mikoto melupakannya dalam sekejap dan berkonsenterasi.

Saat di tengah permainannya,Asou memegang bola dan menggiring ke sisi dia dihimpit oleh lawannya.

"Urrgh…"keluhnya,lalu dia melihat ada Mikoto disitu,dia langsung mengopernya pada Mikoto.

"Mikoto!pass!"teriaknya.

Namun,bola yang dilempar terlalu keras,ditambah Mikoto melamun dan hilang bola mendarat tepat di menyebabkan Mikoto pingsan.

"Suoh!"teriak Asou yang langsung menghampiri Hanai dan teman-temannya.

"Suoh!bertahanlah!Suoh!"Hanai panic sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Miko-chan…!"teriak Tenma yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."Asou menawarkan dirinya.

"Biar aku saja…."Hanai menyelat,tapi sepertinya asou tak mendengar kata-kata Hanai,karena dia langsung menggendong Mikoto.

"Hanai,jangan cemas,aku akan menjaganya…"katanya.

"Asou…"

Asou berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf,yg di chapter 1 ga ada keterangan apa-apa,tiba-tiba langsung ke cerita.**

**Trus aku juga inget,blum dikasih judul =_=**

**Jujur,waktu ngupload dan ngetiknya waktu pas lagi sakit,pikiran jadi kemana-mana *curcol dikit***

**Mudah-mudahan itu ga mengganggu para readers. Soalnya aku disini masih sangat pemula.**

**Sekali lagi,please butuh saran kalian **

**Disclaimer : cerita school rumble murni hasil karya mangaka Jin Kobayashi,saya hanya membuat fiction dari ceritanya saja.**

Chapter 2 : your trueself

"Ngg….nghhh…"Mikoto terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Aaah….."dia memegangi dahinya,terasa ada sesuatu disitu,itu handuk basah.

'aku…kenapa…?'pikirnya.

Ketika hendak bangun,ternyata di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki yang tertidur sepertinya dia terus menunggu Mikoto siuman.

"A…Asou…"gumamnya.

Dia ingin memegang rambut Asou,seketika itu juga Asou langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ah,Suoh,kau sudah bangun…"

"Ehmm..i…iya…"

Mikoto masih tak sadarkan bagai manusia yang tak mempunyai Mikoto menerawang ke pikirannya masih kosong.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"….i….ya…"jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Hmm?Kau ingin minum?kuambilkan dulu ya…"Asou beranjak dari kursinya,tapi dihalangi oleh genggaman tangan Mikoto yang memegang tangan Asou.

"Tidak,tidak usah,…"katanya.

Tangan Mikoto masih memegang tangan Asou.

"Ah,ya,soal tadi aku minta maaf,sepertinya aku terlalu keras mengoper bolanya."

"…."

"Suoh?kau baik-baik saja kan?"Asou melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Mikoto.

"Ah…iya…aku tidak apa-apa kok."Mikoto tersadar dan melepas tangan Asou.

Sepertinya Mikoto sudah kembali ke alam memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing,dia melihat Asou yang Nampak khawatir dengan keadaanya.

"Ah,iya,benar!sekarang jam berapa?"dan sepertinya Mikoto sudah tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang?hampir jam 4 sore."

"Eeeh?lalu pelajarannya…?"

"Aku sudah minta ijin ke guru yang kau tak usah khawatir."

"O…oooh…"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari balik pintu UKS.

"Suoh!"teriaknya sambil membuka pintu UKS.

"Miko-chan!"diikuti dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Hanai!Tsukamoto!"

"Syukurlah Miko-chan!"Tenma memeluk Mikoto.

"Ho…hoi, berlebihan…"Mikoto balas merangkul Tenma.

"Oh!sepertinya kau baik-baik saja Suoh."Hanai seperti lega melihat Mikoto yang sudah sehat kembali.

"Ya,tentu saja."

"Terima kasih Asou,kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik."Hanai mengalihkan ke Asou.

"Sama-sama,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…"Asou pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Asou,tunggu…"

"Ya?"Asou berhenti di sisi pintu.

"Anuu,terima kasih…"

"Ya…"khas Asou,jawabannya datar.

"Baiklah Suoh,pulangnya kuantar saja."tawar Hanai.

"Iya,terima kasih…"

Mikoto ingin saja menolak,tapi dia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu pasti akan memaksanya.

" lain juga khawatir,Eri-chan juga Akira-chan."

"Begitukah?lalu dimana mereka?"

"Akira-chan ikut club,Eri-chan sudah pulang,katanya ada mereka titip salam Akira-chan juga menyerahkan selembar surat untukmu."Tenma menyerahkan surat itu.

Mikoto menerimanya dan membacanya.

_Untuk Mikoto._

_Selamat kau sudah digendong ala putri oleh pangeranmu._

_Dari : Takano Akira_

'Akira bodoh!'batinnya.

"Ada apa Miko-chan?wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok…"Mikoto menggenggam dan meremas surat pemberian Akira dengan menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

Hanai membonceng Mikoto,dan diantarkan sampai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu saja soal Asou yang melempar bola itu tidak dibicarakan oleh Hanai.

Mikoto berbaring di tidurnya dan masih membayangkan sesuatu.

"Saat membersihkan kolam renang,saat survival games,saat pesta dansa…"

Mikoto mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Dan tadi…kenapa aku harus memegang tangannya?ada apa dengan diriku?"

Semakin dipikir,Mikoto semakin dia tertidur pulas.

Pagi hari menjelang,Mikoto lupa menyetel dia harus kebut-kebutan dengan waktu yang berjalan.

"Aaaah,sial!gara-gara memikirkan sesuatu,aku sampai kesiangan."Mikoto mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menyantap sarapan memakan sarapannya dengan sangat cepat.

"A... pelan-pelan saja…"kata ibu Mikoto yang sedikit khawatir dengan tingkahnya pagi ini.

"Maaf bu,aku dikejar waktu."jawab Mikoto saat dia meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkuk.

"Aku berangkat bu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Mikoto segera berlari,takut dia akan ketinggalan ternyata dewi keberuntungan berpihak halte ada bus yang sedang langsung menaiki bus itu.

"Hufff…syukurlah masih ada bus…"sambil menghela nafas.

Dia mencari-cari bangku kosong yang bisa sepertinya semua kursi sudah dia harus berdiri

Tak disangka,ada seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Mikoto yang menaiki yang berwarna orange dan memakai anting itu sudah tidak asing lagi di mata segera menyapanya

"Suga!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Suga itu menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Oh,Suoh!"

"Tak kusangka kau naik bus yang sama denganku."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ketinggalan bus,jadi aku berlari menuju halte yang lain."

"Heee…kupikir rumah kita searah juga…"

Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

'kalau rumah kita searah,setiap hari aku akan menemuimu.'Suga melirik ke Mikoto.

Mikotomemalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Suga.

"Kenapa kamu melihat aku seperti itu?wajahmu seperti orang mesum tahu."terang Mikoto blak-blakan.

"Heks!apa maksudmu?"Suga kaget mendengar pengakuan Mikoto.

"Humm,memang wajahmu terlihat seperti orang enak dilihat tahu."

"hei! Kalau menghina jangan keterlaluan"

Mereka diam sejenak.

"aku heran,sifat kalian bertolak belakang,tapi kalian bisa berteman akrab."

"Kalian?"Suga kebingungan,tak tahu maksud Mikoto.

"Kamu dan Asou."

"Oh,dianya saja yang ingin berteman denganku…"

"Bohong,pasti kau yang memintanya untuk jadi temannya."

"Memang dan asou sama-sama suka basket dari kelas kami merasa cocok,jadi kami berteman."

Tiba-tiba Suga teringat sesuatu,tentang dirinya dan Asou.

"Memang,Asou orang yang sangat baik dan menemukan orang seperti itu di abad gara-gara itu aku sempat tak aku kenal dekat,ternyata memang dia tipe orang seperti yang dia orang yang serius dalam menjalankan juga tidak egois dalam mengambil keputusan."Suga tak sadar bahwa dia sudah bercerita panjang lebar ke Mikoto.

"Ah,maaf,aku bercerita tentang masa laluku."

Mikoto merasa tersadar akan dasarnya Asou memang baik,meski sebenarnya dia dingin,dia sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya.

Ketika itu,bus sudah sampai pada halte dekat sekolah.

"ah,kita sudah Suoh,gerbangnya hampir ditutup."

Kata-kata Suga menyadarkannya dari pikiran tentang segera turun dari bus dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Nyaris gerbang hampir ditutup,tapi mereka berhasil masuk sekolah tepat hari ini dewi keberuntungan ada di sisi Mikoto.

Setibanya dia di kelas,dia melihat teman-temannya sibuk membahas tentang sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Suga ketika dia sampai di kelas bersama dengan Mikoto.

"Ah,sekarang Suga mendekati Suoh!bisa jadi cinta segi empat nih."teriak salah seorang temannya.

"A..apa maksud kalian?"Mikoto tak mengerti dan kebingungan.

"kemarin kau digendong sama Asou kan?kami pikir kalian sudah Nampak serasi."jelas seorang perempuan pada Mikoto.

"Apa?ti…tidak seperti itu kok!aku tidak tahu kalau Asou yang…."

Belum sempat Mikoto bicara,seorang laki-laki mengatakan sesuatu.

"ditambah saat itu Hanai ingin menolongnya,tapi tidak ini adalah cinta segitiga antara Hanai,Suoh dan Asou."

"Aduuuuh….kubilang hentikan!aku tak seperti itu!"sangkal Mikoto.

" hanya agak mencemaskannya,karena dia merasa tak enak badan."Hanai menyelat dan membantah teman-temannya.

"Wah, mengaku!"

Kali ini kelas lebih ramai dari tak ambil pusing dengan masalah tak masalah dengan Hanai,karena seisi kelas juga sudah tahu bahwa Hanai menyukai Yakumo,adik Tenma.

Yang dikhawatirkan Mikoto adalah tanggapan Asou tentang ini.

"Hei,kalian,tenanglah dan duduk di bangku kalian!bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi."

Seorang pria berumur 30-an muncul di belakan Mikoto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf,Tani-sensei…"kata Mikoto dengan menunduk,lalu dia duduk di bangkunya.

Chapter dua selesai.

Maaf kalau memang ada yang kurang jelas dan cacat,saya hanyalah seorang amatir.

Obat ampuh seorang amatir adalah review dari readers.

Sebelumnya,aku akan member ga tahu nama kecilnya Asou,makanya di fanfic ini aku hanya menulis Asou saja.

Mohon dimaklumi m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Sudah meginjak ke chapter 3 **

**Sebelumnya makasih sekali buat kakakku yg jauh di sana,yg udah memberiku masukkan,thx! **

**Disclaimer : school rumble murni cerita mangaka Jin Kobayashi,saya hanya menciptakan fanfic saja.**

Chapter 3 : my true feeling

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah,Mikoto kedapatan tugas piket bersama dengan temannya, mulai membicarakan gossip itu dan meyakinkan perasaan Mikoto.

"aaah,dari tadi Hanai melulu,bisa tidak bicarakan yang lain…"keluh Mikoto sambil membersihkan papan tulis.

"Kalau begitu Asou deh,kalau Hanai kan sudah suka sama Tsukamoto yang di kelas bagaimana?apa dia suka sama kamu?kamu kan akrab sekali dengannya."tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang kuncir dua itu.

"Sawachika…aku dan Asou hanya berteman hanya merasa obrolan kita menyambung satu sama lain,itu saja."Mikoto menyangkal perkataan temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Mikoto,kamu memang tak pernah jujur pada dirimu tahu kalian saling menyukai."goda Eri yang mulai memojokkan Mikoto.

"Sawachika!"kali ini Mikoto benar-benar kesal.

Selagi Eri dan Mikoto berbicara sambil melaksanakan piket mereka,datanglah seorang perempuan berbadan pendek dan berambut pendek hitam.

"Selamat sore!"sapa perempuan itu.

"Sore."Mikoto menanggapi sapaannya. "Oh,kau apa?"

"Anu….apa senpai tahu dimana Asou-senpai ?"tanyanya agak ragu.

"Asou…kalau tidak salah sih dia masih ada kegiatan tadi dia berbicara dengan Suga tentang kegiatan ada apa?"tanya Mikoto sedikit penasaran.

"Ti…tidak…aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan klub basket."

"Ooh,akhirnya kau bergabung dengan klub basket juga?"Mikoto meyakinkan pernyataan dari gadis itu.

"I…iya…tapi jangan salah paham benar-benar ingin masuk,karena aku suka tidak mengejar Asou-senpai kok."

"Haah?"Mikoto mulai kebingungan.

"A…aku tahu Suoh-senpai menyukai juga aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

"…a…apa?.."Mikoto kelabakan mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ah,sudah dulu ya ke gedung olahraga dulu,sampai nanti."

Gadis bernama Tawaraya itu meninggalkan kelas 2-C.

"wah,wah,kalau tidak salah itu kan si adik kelas yang sering dibicarakan Tenma itu kan?yang katanya suka sama Asou."Kata Eri kembali mengingat perkataan Tenma dulu.

"Oh,ya ternyata adik kelasmu sendiri ,walau dia sepertinya sudah tidak menyukai Asou lagi…"Eri lanjut menggoda Mikoto lagi.

"Sudahlah sawachika,kita lanjutkan gelap nanti."Mikoto mengalihkan dia sudah tak suka lagi digoda.

"Baik…baik…"tanggap Eri yang mengerti keadaan Mikoto.

Mikoto berpikir tentang perkataan dari Tawaraya,yang mengatakan bahwa Asou juga suka mana dia tahu?makin lama Mikoto makin penasaran.

'kenapa aku?kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu?Tawaraya kan hanya menggoda?kenapa aku penasaran seperti ini'pikir Mikoto.

Pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai,Eri dijemput oleh Nakamura,pelayannya dengan Mikoto masih berada di melihat gedung olahraga dari jendela berpikir ia ingin kesana.

"Ta…tak apa kan?aku hanya ingin melihat permainan Tawaraya saja kok."kata Mikoto agak gengsi.

Dia menyangkal pernyataan bahwa dia ingin melihat Asou.

Setelah Mikoto sampai di gedung olahraga,seperti dugaannya,disitu ada Asou,Suga dan teman-teman seklub yang tak ketinggalan,disitu ada Tawaraya yang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan dan masih mengenakan seragam dia memang tak membawa baju ganti atau dia memang belum diperbolehkan bermain dulu.

Teman-teman di klub basket yang bergerumbul itu akhirnya berpisah diri dan pamitan satu sama kegiatan sudah berakhir.

Asou yang sedang meminum air dari botol minuman itu tak sengaja melihat Mikoto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Lho, apa disini?"tanya Asou yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Mikoto.

"eh?ng….anu…aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja kok…"

"Oh,kupikir kau menunggu seseorang disini."

"Menunggu?oh,iya..aku menunggu ingin membicarakan sesuatu."kata-kata Mikoto keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

",kau akrab ya dengannya…"

"Ya…yaah,begitulah…"sambil menyungging senyum kecilnya.

Terlihat disitu ada segerombol anak perempuan yang Mikoto adalah Sagano,teman sekelasnya.

"Lho,ada Suoh?oooh,ternyata kalian benar-benar pacaran ya?"sagano mulai menggoda Asou dan Mikoto.

"Ti…tidak seperti itu,Sagano!"sangkal Mikoto.

"Benar,dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tawaraya saja."lanjut Asou.

"Hmm…"mood menggoda Sagano seketika menghilang."ah,oh iya Suga kau mau mentraktir kita makan di restoran cina milik ayahmu?"

"Hah?siapa yang bilang."Asou kebingungan.

"Ayolah Asou…"kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Asou. "Tadi kau kan bilang aku mau mentraktir teman-teman."

"Hei,Suga,lagi-lagi kau…"Asou menepis tangan Suga.

"Teman-teman,kalian setuju kan?"teriak Suga pada teman-temannya.

"YAAAA!"sorakkan teman-temannya sangat Asou tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi.

"Haah,baiklah,baik…tapi ini yang terakhir ya…"

"Iya!"balas mereka.

"Suoh juga ikut?"tanya Sagano.

"Ah,apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"Sagano meyakinkan.

"Baiklah,tidak masalah untukku."

Diluar dugaan,Mikoto harus bersama dengan beberapa teman Asou (yang sekaligus teman Mikoto juga) menuju restoran milik ayah tengah perjalanan,Tawaraya menghampiri Mikoto.

"Senpai,tadi kata Asou-senpai,Suoh-senpai mencariku,ada apa?"

"Hah,ah,itu…kau sudah diterima kan di klub?"Mikoto sedikit kebingungan membuat pertanyaan.

"Iya,kan mereka yang mengajakku bergabung,jadi tentu mereka menerimaku dengan sepenuh hati."

"Oh,iya ya…"

Mikoto mulai mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ehmm,Suoh-senpai,maaf atas apa benar Suoh-senpai menyukai Asou-senpai?"sepertinya Tawaraya ingin tahu isi hati Mikoto.

Memang tadi Tawaraya sudah membicarakan itu,tapi dia ingin memperjelas perasaan Mikoto.

Melihat mata Tawaraya,membuat Mikoto berpikir Tawaraya tidak berkata seperti itu dengan harus dibalas dengan jawaban yang serius.

"Aku tak tahu Tawaraya…entah mengapa di dekatnya aku merasa seperti senang sendiri,ada perasaan yang aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang,perasaan itu sama dengan perasaan ketika Asou berada di berpikir apa aku benar-benar suka pada dia?setiap hari aku menyangkal perasaan itu,karena aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk tak berhak mencintainya."ketika Mikoto berbicara seperti itu,dia yakin ternyata dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Asou.

"Kenapa Suoh-senpai berpikir begitu?itu berarti Suoh-senpai menutupi perasaan sadar sebenarnya Suoh-senpai membohongi perasaan senpai."Tawaraya semakin ingin mendalami perasaan Mikoto.

"Bukan,bukan aku mau membohongi pagi aku bertemu dengan Suga,ketika Suga menjelaskan sifat da kebaikan yang dimiliki Asou,aku adalah tipe orang serius,walau dia terlihat tak peduli pada teman-temannya,tapi sebenarnya dia berbeda dengan laki-laki seumuran yang yang membuatku merasa tak pantas untuk mencintainya sekalipun."

"Berarti senpai minder karena Asou-senpai begitu baik?bukankah itu justru perasaan cinta yang kita miliki?aku pernah diberitahu oleh seseorang kalau Suoh-senpai orangnya sangat dewasa,tapi ternyata Suoh-senpai sendiri tak merasa percaya diri pada perasaanya Suoh-senpai benar-benar yakin menyukai Asou-senpai,jangan berbelit-belit dengan memikirkan senpai tak pantas untuknya."

"Tawaraya…"Mikoto kembali melihat mata Tawaraya yang tajam.

"Suoh-senpai sebenarnya baik,dan menurutku Asou-senpai yang cocok untuk peduli perasaan minder itu,yang penting Suoh-senpai benar-benar tulus menyukainya."

"…."Mikoto mendalami perkataan Tawaraya."Kau benar, aku agak yang baik dan peduli seperti itu yang membuatku benar-benar minder itu hanya bayangan jahatku yang tak mengijinkanku menyukainya."Mikoto kini mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Bagus,itu baru Suoh-senpai!"Tawaraya ikut gembira.

"MakasihTawaraya,aku jadi malu kalau dinasehati oleh adik kelas sendiri."kata Mikoto sedikit merendah.

"Ya,ini berkat ajaran Lala-senpai dan Ichijou-senpai."

"Oh,pantas serius,aku benar-benar tergugah oleh kau orang baik ya."Mikoto tersenyum lagi pada Tawaraya membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Sebenarnya,Tawaraya masih ada rasa suka pada Asou,tapi ini demi kebahagiaan Asou yang disukainya,serta Mikoto yang dia meski dia ingin mendapatkan Asou,tapi Tawaraya tahu,jauh di lubuk hati Asou,mungkin tersimpan perasaan yang sama pada itu yang menyadarkan Tawaraya untuk tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Di waktu yang sama ketika Tawaraya dan Mikoto saling bercerita,Suga dan Asou juga sibuk bercerita tentang hal yang sama.

"Hei,Asou,aku iri sekali padamu bisa akrab dengan Suoh."Suga merangkul pundak Asou lagi.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata begitu Suga,ini sudah yang keberapa kali."sinis Asou.

"Serius,dari dulu aku ingin akrab dengan tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya?dadanya itu lho,dadanya!"wajah Suga sudah seperti orang mesum,lebih tepatnya om-om mesum.

"Hei,Suga,pikiranmu kotor sekali sih."Asou tak suka Suga yang sedang membicarakan kelebihan tubuh wanita.

"Asou,semua lelaki itu memang seperti tubuh wanita yang seksi dan juga begitu kan?"

"Menurutmu?aku tidak melihat seorang perempuan dari itu semua relative."jelas Asou.

"Lalu kenapa kau akrab dengan Suoh kalau kau tak tertarik dengannya?apa kau benar-benar suka padanya…sebagai seorang…yah…seorang perempuan begitu."kali ini Suga ingin memojokkan Asou.

"Kau sudah 2 tahun berteman bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"Kalau menurut kesimpulanku,kau itu suka pada Suoh."Suga asal menebak.

"Kuberi pertanyaan,kalau kau benar-benar suka seseorang ,sementara teman-temanmu tahu kalau kau ini tertarik pada seorang wanita yang fisiknya lebih sempurna,siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Tentu orang yang aku aku juga tertarik sih pada orang yang fisiknya bagus."Suga agak ragu dengan jawabannya itu.

"Perasaanku kini bingung,jujur aku menganggap Suoh adalah orang yang baik dan bisa dijadikan kelamaan perasaanku tak lagi menganggap dia sebagai karena dia selalu bersikap jujur dan suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu."

Asou mulai membuka perasaannya sendiri,menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Suoh.

"Jadi,aku benar kan kalau kau suka dengan Suoh?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu hanya berpikir bahwa dia berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan yang bersifat sendiri tak bisa menyimpulkan apa aku benar-benar menyukainya apa tidak."

"Ya ampun Asou,kupikir kamu akan diam senang kamu terbuka begitu kuberitahu satu hal,jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu benar tertarik dengan dia atau tidak tergantung dengan ketulusan cintamu padanya."

"Aku tahu itu,maka dari itu akhir-akhir ini aku merasa belum menemukan jawabannya."

Mata Asou menerawang ke jalanan.

"Hmmm,oh ya,untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi,kau sedang mengujiku ya?kau tahu aku tertarik padanya karena bentuk fisiknya,makanya kau ingin memastikan apa aku juga suka dengan Suoh."

"Menurtmu?"

"Menurutku….kau itu cemburu…!"kata Suga sedikit terkikik pada temannya itu.

"Begitukah?"Asou benar-benar tak menanggapi perkataan Suga.

Tapi perasaan sejujurnya adalah mungkin memang dia sedikit cemburu,karena dia tak mau temannya itu menjadi rival cintanya.

Suga merasa,Asou benar-benar mencintai Suga tak mau bilang karena keputusan Asou ada pada hatinya yang kini Suga tahu bahwa dirinya juga tak begitu menyukai hanya tertarik pada sadar setelah mendengar isi hati perasaan antara Suga dan Asou semakin jelas.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sangat lama,akhirnya sampailah mereka di restoran cina milik Asou.

Asou membuka pintu restorannya.

"Selamat datang!"seorang pelayan datang untuk menyambut. "Ah,Asou-senpai!"pelayan itu tersadar ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Asou.

"Sarah,apa ayah ada?"tanya Asou tanpa basa-basi.

"Paman ada dia sangat kerepotan karena Asou-senpai tak pulang-pulang."

"Terima kasih."Asou langsung berjalan menuju dapur,dan bicara pada ayahnya.

"Ah,Sarah!"Tawaraya kaget ketika melihat dandanan Sarah yang memakai baju ala dia sedikit pangling.

"Eeeh,Satsuki ya?kau juga datang."

"Iya,ternyata kau juga kerja sambilan disini?"

"iya,terkadang aku juga membantu di gereja ada waktu senggang aku bekerja disini."

"Waow,ternyata manis juga ya."kata Suga menyelat sambil melihat Sarah.

"Eh….?"perkataan Suga membuat wajah Sarah memerah.

"Hei,Suga-senpai,jangan menggodanya!Sarah itu tak biasa digoda oleh laki-laki."Tawaraya berusaha melindungi Sarah,dan sama seperti Mikoto,Tawaraya berpikir kalau Suga benar-benar lelaki mesum.

Akhirnya semua duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Asou membantu ayahnya memasak di dapur.

Karena di restoran sudah tak ada tamu selain teman-teman Asou,Sarah akhirnya berbincang-bincang dengan Tawaraya,membahas soal pelajaran dan di sisi lain,ada seorang lelaki yang justru terus memerhatikan Sarah dari tadi,Suga yang matanya sesekali melirik Sarah yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada Tawaraya,Mikoto dan teman-teman yang dia melupakan hal sama seperti dia melihat Mikoto,dia berpikir dirinya yang melirik Sarah terus menerus hanya menimbulkan hal yang sama.

Sarah mengantarkan makanan ke meja dibawa adalah mie ramen khas cina yang merupakan makanan favorit di restoran itu.

"Seperti biasa,makanan disini selalu enak!"Sagano spontan berteriak.

"Terima kasih."balas Asou yang sedang berdiri di counter dan masih mengenakan celemek.

Ketika itu,Sarah juga berbincang-bincang dengan seperti akrab juga mereka nampak melihat dari kejauhan,ternyata dirinya merasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Suoh-senpai?"tanya Tawaraya ketika Mikoto melamun sendiri.

"Ah,maaf…kau memanggilku?"

"Ya,Suoh-senpai tidak apa-apa kan?kenapa melamun?"Tawaraya sedikit cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya berpikir mie ramen ini enak,aku penasaran bahan dasarnya saja." Mikoto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya,agar Tawaraya tidak khawatir dengannya.

Semakin lama,semakin mengganjal di hati dia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Beruntung ponsel Mikoto bordering,dia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo,Mikoto?kamu dimana?"_

"aku?aku di restoran cina milik temanku,ada apa bu?"

"_ah,bisakah kau segera pulang?kudengar Haruki kecelakaan ketika mengendarai sepeda?"_

"Apa?Hanai?"ekspresi Mikoto berubah menjadi kaget dan tidak percaya.

"_Iya,tapi Haruki tidak apa-apa kok,dia sudah dia ingin bicara denganmu Mikoto,apa kau bisa mampir ke rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat?"_

"Baiklah,di rumah sakit mana?"

"_Rumah sakit pusat Keido"_

"Baik,ibu,ya…terima kasih…"

Mikoto menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Suoh?tadi kau meneriakkan nama Hanai?"tanya Sagano.

"Tidak,aku harus pulang,ibu menyuruhku pulang."

Mikoto tidak membicarakan soal Hanai,mungkin teman-temannya akan lebih khawatir kalau dia bicara tentang itu.

Mikoto segera pergi dari restoran itu,meninggalkan teman-temannya yang penuh dengan Asou yang mengkhawatirkan dia.

Mikoto masih tidak percaya bahwa Hanai tertimpa di lain pihak,dia senang karena harus meninggalkan restoran kesakitan hatinya yang berada di situ.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Waaah,ada yg bilang ga bahasa yang aku buat terlalu kaku? Aku ga ngikutin EYD atau kamus bahasa Indonesia -gara kebanyakan baca novel terjemahan mungkin yaah,,makanya jadi agak kaku ,please RnR ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Menginjak chapter 4**

**Keasyikan buat fanfic,sampe lupa tugas-tugas sekolah **

**Buat author atau readers,jgn ditiru ya ^_^**

**Oke,langsung aja deh….**

Chapter 4 : Jealously? Yes,Because I love you

Pukul 19.30

Mikoto tiba di rumah sakit pusat menceritakan mengalami kecelakaan karena dia menolong anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang ,dia yang tertabrak tulang kakinya yang patah.

"Memang kau sedang sial mungkin…"Mikoto mengupas apel yang dia beli di mini market sambil dia berbicara dengan Hanai.

"Mungkin…karena aku tak menghampiri kelas Yakumo pagi tadi!makanya aku kena sial! Oooh,dewi Yakumo,maafkanlah aku…!"Hanai berdiri di atas ranjangnya.

"Bodoh!kakimu masih sakit,cepat tidur!"Mikoto memukul kepala Hanai hingga membuat Hanai memiliki benjolan di kepala.

"Ah,anu…"Hanai mengalihkan pembicaraan "Suoh,bagaimana antara kau dengan Asou?waktu pementasan drama kan aku sudah membantumu."

"Ah…itu…."mata Mikoto menatap ke samping.

"Itu apa?"

"Ah,sudahlah,aku sendiri tak tahu!"Mikoto mulai kesal karena mengingat kembali kejadian di restoran itu.

"Apa dia membuatmu menangis?"

"Tidak,bukan seperti itu…"raut wajah Mikoto jadi berubah. "Sudahlah,Hanai,makan apelnya dulu."sembari Mikoto menyodorkan apel kupasannya.

"Suoh…dari dulu ketika kau merasa kesal pada orang lain,kau pasti mengalihkan raut wajahmu juga…"Hanai mengingat masa lalu.

"…"Mikoto menyerapi perkataan Hanai. "Sebenarnya…aku bingung…"

Mikoto berkata yang sebenarnya pada Hanai.

"Hmmmmmm….menurutku,kau itu cemburu."Hanai mulai menasihati.

"Aku tahu itu,dasar bodoh!"

"wajar saja kalau kau itu artinya kau benar-benar cinta padanya begitu tulus."

"apa menurutmu begitu?"Mikoto sedikit tertarik dengan nasihat Hanai.

"mungkin,sebaiknya kau ungkapkan saja padanya."

"mana kalau dia sebenarnya suka dengan Sarah?"

Mungkin pikir Mikoto,kejadian ini adalah déjà pernah mengalami percintaan yang pahit seperti sebabnya dia sedikit kesal.

"kau kan tidak tahu kau mengungkapkannya,kau akan tahu perasaannya."

"….yaaah…"Mikoto mulai diam.

Ada sejuta pernyataan yang mau dia melakukannya dengan tanya jawab mengingat-ingat kata-kata Tawaraya yang sudah menasihatinya.

"….kalian semua apa aku terpuruk seperti hanya memandang masa lalu dan membandingkan dengan terlalu takut melangkah…"

Mikoto sadar,akhirnya dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Makasih ya kusangka,kau memang orang baik."

"tentu saja…"

"nanti kukasih harus pergi dulu,sudah ya."

Mikoto meninggalkan kamar inap Hanai.

Dia sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat restoran cina milik Asou.

"Permisi."Mikoto membuka pintu di sana tidak ada ada gadis berambut hijau yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Ah,Suoh-senpai."sapa Sarah.

Mikot melihat Sarah,dalam hatinya dia merasa tak dia melupakan hal tak mau berpikir buruk tentang Sarah.

"Ada Asou?"

"Asou-senpai?tadi dia belanja ke mini market lagi dia pulang"

Ketika Sarah membicarakannya,datanglah Asou di balik pintu itu.

"Sarah,apa sudah selesai pekerjaanmu?"Asou melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya. "Suoh?sedang apa disini?bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang?"

"Asou…Aku ingin bicara denganmu."Mikoto memberanikan dirinya.

"Bicara denganku?tidak apa-apa sih,bicara saja sekarang."

Waktu dan tempatnya tak tepat,begitu pikir perasaan itulah yang ingin dia ungkapkan.

"Ah,Asou-senpai,sepertinya jam kerjaku sudah sudah membersihkan semua bolehkah aku pulang?"Sarah menyelat pembicaraan.

"Ah,ya baiklah…"

Sarah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mikoto.

"Semoga berhasil,senpai."

"Ap…tunggu dulu..!"

Sarah meninggalkan mereka tanpa menghiraukan di belakang,Sarah bergumam sendiri.

"benar kata Satsuki…"

Sarah memandang atap restoran.

"Apakah aku sudah berbuat baik sekarang?kuharap itu bisa membantu…dan menebus dosaku tadi."

Di lain pihak,Asou dan Mikoto.

"Ada apa Suoh?kau mau bicara kan?"

"Ng…sebenarnya…" tanpa basa-basi,Mikoto mengungkapkan perasaannya. "selama ini aku merasa biasa saja ketika berada di aku merasa,semakin hari,aku semakin -hariku terisi dengan adanya menyangkal semua fakta bahwa perasaanku padamu hanya teman aku menyadarinya,bahwa aku…menyukai semua menyukai senyummu,aku menyukai cara bicaramu,dank au berbeda dengan laki-laki baik,kau perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi cinta."

Asou kaget mendengar pernyataan Mikoto.

"…ehmmm,Suoh…"

"Mungkin kau tidak suka dengan sifatku yang terkesan takut kau aku siap atas tak akan lari seperti dulu lagi."

Asou memalingkan muka dari Mikoto.

"…maaf,Suoh…"

Kata-kata asou membuat Mikoto kaget.

"Maaf,tapi bisakah kau beri aku waktu sedikit…untuk berpikir?"Asou membelakangi Mikoto dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Mikoto.

"Asou!apakah kau menyukainya?"teriaknya,yang membuat Asou menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"tanya Asou yang menoleh ke Mikoto.

"Apa…karena…Sarah?apa karena Sarah adalah orang yang kau sukai,makanya kau tak mau menolakku atau menjawabku?"Mikoto menggenggam tangannya,menahan kesal.

Asou tak menjawab dan membalikkan wajahnya lagi,dia mulai berjalan pelan menuju ruang ganti.

"Asou!"teriaknya Asou tak menghiraukan,sampai dia menutup pintu ruang ganti.

"Aaaaaargh…"Mikoto menghilangkan rasa ingin menangisnya dengan luapan dulu Mikoto tak pernah menangis meski ketika air matanya tak menetes sedikitpun,dia merasa sedih di hati tak bisa dia ungkapkan.

**-to be continue-**

Hmmmm,pas buat fic ini,aku ngerasa lebih cocok kalo Sarah pairing aku malah buatnya Sarah pairing Suga =_=, maaf buat fansnya Sarah dan fans Suga juga (emang ada fans Suga?).Sebenernya aku pernah lihat gambar Suga ama Sarah kelihatan kalo dibuat pairing bagus juga.

Maunya chapter 4 ini sudah selesai,karena tuntutan scenario,akhirnya tetep lanjut.

O,ya,apa fic yang aku buat serasa dewasa?maaf jika ada kata-kata ga senonoh,yang ga pantas…  
>padahal grade-nya teens -_- mungkin tergantung umur si authors ya? :p<p>

Eniwei,please RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! ^-^**

**Chapter 5 is update!**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi,langsung saja….!**

Chapter 5 :

Mikoto mengambil nafas panjang di depan pintu kelas 5 menit ia berdiri di karena dia sedikit gugup untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Selamat pagi."sapa Mikoto,akhirnya Mikoto masuk kelas juga setelah merenung selama 5 menit di depan kelas.

"Ah,pagi Suoh."sapa Mai,si wakil ketua kelas.

Mikoto berjalan menuju di situ ada Suga dan Asou yang tengah Mikoto lewat,Suga menyapanya.

"Pagi,Suoh.."

"Pagi."balas setelah itu mata Asou dan mata Mikoto Mikoto memalingkan dia juga tak lupa menyapa Asou agar tidak terlihat aneh.

"Pagi,Asou…"

"…pagi…"suara Asou terdengar sedikit serak.

"Kau…sakit?"Mikoto sedikit cemas akan kondisinya.

"Uhuk…begitulah…ini hanya flu biasa kok…uhuk…"suara Asou makin parah.

"Katanya dia tertular kakaknya yang baru datang dari Hokkaido."Suga memberikan alasan.

"Suga!"Asou membentak Suga.

"Ooh…"Mikoto bisa memahami itu.

Mikoto segera Asou yang terserang flu membuat Mikoto sedikit berempati padanya.

"uhuk…uhuk…"suara batuk Asou membuat Mikoto benar-benar merasa kasihan.

Meski saat ini dia sedang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya,tapi sesekali ia menatap Asou yang sedang berbicara pada Suga.

"Miko-chan?"panggil Tenma yang sedari tadi sudah bercerita panjang lebar.

"Ah,iya."jawab Mikoto dengan kaget.

"Mikoto,ada apa denganmu?"tanya Eri yang sedikit khawatir. "sepertinya dari tadi kau tak memerhatikan kami."

"Ehmm,masa?hanya perasaan kalian saja."Mikoto berusaha menyangkal.

Akira memerhatikan Mikoto dengan Mikoto risih dan bertanya. "A…ada apa,Takano?"

"Tidak."jawabnya singkat.

Istirahat siang,Asou bersama dengan Suga berjalan di koridor dengan pelan,dan tak jarang dia mengeluarkan batuknya.

"Uhukk….."Suara batuk Asou makin terdengar serak.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"Suga memastikan.

"ya,jangan khawatir."

Ketika mereka berjalan,tanpa sengaja Suga melihat Mikoto yang sedang bersandar di samping jendela.

"Ah,itu Suoh." Teriakan Suga terdengar oleh Mikoto,Mikoto hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan biasa.

"Hei."sapa Suga setelah dia berjalan menghampiri Mikoto.

"…"Mikoto tak menjawab sapaan Suga,di tangannya dia memegang sesuatu. "Untukmu."sembari menyerahkan suatu minuman ke arah Asou.

"Jaga kesehatanmu,kalau tak enak badan cepat ke UKS."lanjutnya,setelah itu dia meninggalkan Suga dan Asou.

"Hoii,Asou,kau popular juga,tadi Sarah,sekarang benar saja,2 cewek cantik mengelilingimu,bikin iri saja."kata Suga sambil menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya.

Asou melihat minuman itu,minuman rasa lemon yang cocok untuk tenggorokan.

"…."Asou terdiam.

"Hoii,Asou…"panggil Suga.

"ayo,kita kembali ke kelas."

Asou berjalan dengan cepat,disusul dengan Suga.

Di kelas.

"Eeeh?apa maksudmu?"tanya Mikoto dengan ekspresi terheran-heran.

"Ya,aku minta bantuanmu untuk membantuku di ruang klub upacara minum teh."Akira kembali menjelaskan.

"Sebentar,kenapa kau minta bantuanku?bukankah ada Yakumo dan Sarah?"

"Kata Sarah,dia harus menghadiri acara di gereja,Yakumo juga ada acara keluarga di rumah,makanya Tenma tadi bilang akan pulang cepat hari ini."

"Ehhh,begitu…tapi membantu apa?aku tak bisa membuat teh…"Mikoto agak ragu.

"Tenang saja,karena ini tidak menyangkut dengan upacara minum teh."

"Heh?"

Pulang sekolah,Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang klub minum teh.

"Dasar,Takano…"gumamnya.

Mikoto tiba di ruang klub dan perlahan membuka pintu,dia seseorang yang berdiri di sisi jendela,wajahnya terkena cahaya matahari,jadi tak terlihat jelas di mata Mikoto.

"Takano?"Mikoto tak yakin apakah itu Akira atau bukan.

Semakin mendekat,akhirnya Mikoto tau,bahwa tubuh tinggi itu adalah Asou.

"A…Asou…"mata Mikoto terbelalak. "Sedang apa kau di sini."

"Kata Takano,kau ingin bicara sesuatu,tapi kenapa harus di sini?"

Takano?heran si Mikoto,sudah dia duga ada sesuatu yang tidak itu terdengar suara pintu terkunci dari segera bergegas lari ke pintu sambil menarik kenop.

"Hoi,Takano,kau di situ kan?Apa maksud semua ini?"

Akira tersenyum sedikit. "Maaf,tiba-tiba aku ada urusan,tolong kalian urus ruang klub ya,sampai besok."suara langkah kaki Akira semakin menjauh.

"Takano!"teriak Mikoto. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Mikoto berbalik ke tempat Asou berdiri,tampak di situ Asou masih sedikit berdeham.

"Tenggorokanmu…sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Mikoto.

"Ya,berkat minuman yang kau berikan,terima kasih."jawabnya singkat.

"Oh,begitu…syukurlah…"

Keheningan melanda seisi ruangan,membuat atmosfernya semakin canggung.

"Anu…"Asou memulai pembicaraan. "Tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin…"

Mikoto segera menyela. "Tidak apa-apa,tak usah juga sudah melupakannya."

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

Sentakan Asou mengagetkan Mikoto.

"Semua yang kau katakan kemarin itu…tidak ada yang benar."

"Eeh?"heran Mikoto.

"Aku…menganggap Sarah hanya sebagai teman,sebagai adik kelas yang baik,dan sebagai rekan kerja yang baik aku tak merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari juga begitu,hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak kelas."

"…apa kau tidak tahu perasaan wanita?dia itu memendam rasa padamu."

Asou tertunduk. "Kalaupun dia ada rasa padaku,aku baik,penuh perhatian,tapi itu tidak cukup membuatku membalas perasaannya,karena aku memikirkan seseorang."

"…"Mikoto memerhatikan Asou.

"Ehmm…seseorang yang baik,perhatian,mengutamakan persahabatan,dan sangat merasa nyaman berada di adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin kulindungi."

Asou mencoba mendekat pada Mikoto.

"Dia adalah…orang yang saat ini berada tepat di depanku…"

Sesaaat tubuhnya terdiam,tak menyangka bahwa Asou akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau…serius?bukankah kau menolakku."

"Kau sendiri yang membuat kesimpulan seperti kau sendiri cemburu dengan Sarah."

Wajah Mikoto memerah. "a…apa?aku tidak cemburu,hanya memastikan saja."

Mikoto menjadi salah tingkah,membuat Asou sedikit tersenyum.

"Asou…baru pertama kali kulihat kau tersenyum."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya…selama ini kau kan hanya dinilai baik oleh teman-teman,tapi kau tak pernah tersenyum …senyummu bagus juga."Mikoto tersenyum riang.

"Heeh,begitu?tak kusangka kau benar-benar memperhatikanku."

"Aku…hanya sedikit memperhatikan kok…"Mikoto membalikkan badannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana ini?kita tak bisa kita mau bermalam di sini?"

"Aku bawa kuncinya duplikat yang diberikan Takano."

Mikoto membalikkan badannya lagi. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi?hampir saja aku panik."

"Kalau kukatakan ini sejak semula,apa yang kukatakan tadi tak akan pernah kau dengar."

Asou berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Ayo,kita kuantar kau pulang ke rumah."Asou mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya!"Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan Asou.

"Ah,tunggu sebentar."Asou menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?ada apa?"

"Aku lupa sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"tanya Mikoto yang sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang.

Asou mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Mikoto,dan hanya bisa diam dan kaget.

"Balasan terima kasihku untuk minuman karena flu-ku belum sembuh,aku khawatir kau tertular."

"Lalu kenapa kau…"

"Bisa kita pulang?aku harus membantu ayah secepatnya."

"Kalau begitu langsung pulang,tidak usah mengantarku."gerutu Mikoto.

"Tidak,aku akan mengantarmu,janji tetap janji."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat Asou yang seperti itu,inilah Asou yang disukai Mikoto.

-The end-

Huwaaaah,selesai juga,akhirnya….

Oke,next time aku akan lebih bersemangat untuk membuat fanfic.

RnR please… ^_^


End file.
